A Miraculous Blue Bolt
by TotalWeeb
Summary: What if there are people that got miraculous around the same time Ladybug and Cat Noir would things change how would Master Fu react more importantly will our fav ship come true?
1. Lucas Faust explanation

So Yellow 14 wanted me to make a description of Lucas so here we go

Personality: Cocky AF, takes crap from no one, calm at times, and will kill you if you ruin one of his OTP ships.

Nationality: French.

Miraculous: The Wolf Miraculous (Bracelet)

Abilities: Able to charge electricity into any part of his body, can move at speeds up to mach 5, and he can smell, hear, and see anything from a mile away even without transforming. Also he can memorize scents.

Likes: Marichat, Ladynoir, Adrienette, Ladrien, steak, anime, and memes.

Dislikes: Chloe Bourgeois, Lila Rossi, and Cat's horrible horrible puns

Age: 15

Grade: 10th

Teachers: First half Mrs. Bustier, Second Half Ms. Mendeleiev.

Parents: Lisa Faust (Mom) and Connor Faust (Dad deceased)

Address: Whatever address Alya's apartment building is on so they live in the same building.


	2. Stoneheart

So it was a normal day same classes, same time, and same boredom. It wasn't until I got home that I found a blue jewelry box on my desk in my bedroom. "Hmm what's this doing on my desk?" I asked myself as I walked over to it. "I know mom's an airhead, but she'd never leave her jewelry on my- What is that!" I yelled as a blue light that came out of the bracelet that was in the box swirled around me after I opened the it. After it stopped in front of my face the light died down, I saw a small light blue wolf with enormous ears and big green eyes.

There were a few seconds of silence before I started to scream. "What the hell are you?" I yelled as I threw the chair from my desk at it.

"Hey I know you've never seen anything like me, but you don't have to throw things at me!" It said as it fazed through the chair. "Lucas calm down I get it you come home from school and you just want to sit down and play smash, but now you have to deal with me." It said as he fazed through everything else I threw at him which included everything on my desk aside from my computer.

"How'd you know my name you mouse wolf thing!" I yelled trying to find more stuff to throw.

"It is one of my many talents by the way you have to keep me a secret so don't go screaming to your mom." It said as he got in my face.

I calm down a bit and I ask him my initial question. "Who-what are you?"

"Oh me, my name is Fangg and I'm the kwami of the Wolf Miraculous." Fangg answered

"The Wolf Miraculous, hmm... That's the bracelet correct?" I said as I pointed at the bracelet that had yet to have been taken out of the box.

"Yep you're pretty bright for a human aren't ya." He complemented me yet at the same time I felt insulted.

"I feel slightly insulted, but never mind that what is a miraculous." I asked him as I scratch the back of my head.

"Oh right you still don't know what that is do ya?" He said before he cleared his throat. "A Miraculous is a piece of jewelry that allows a person to transform into a superhero. Like the wolf miraculous for example, it allows you to transform into a wolf jumpsuit" I tense up at hearing the two words jumpsuit and wolf in the same sentence which the kwami notices "but it's not to an extent wear you'd be classified as a furry." He reassured as I sighed in relief.

"Thank whoever made you guys for that."

He laughs "I know right, your transformation allows you to move at speeds of mach 5, charge electricity to any part of your body, and hear, see, and smell things from a mile away which unlike most miraculous you can use without transforming. You can double the power of your abilities by saying High Voltage, but after you use it you'll have five minutes before you transform back and for a weapon which all miraculous come with you wield dual blades, but instead of cutting a persons head off you will send an electric pain through the area you hit. Speaking of transforming, you need to say Fangg, Lets Hunt or Transform Me whichever one you prefer and I also need to be in close proximity for you to transform." He explained.

"Well I guess I got it all down now. Fangg Let's Hunt!" I yelled which triggered my transformation into a blue jumpsuit that had two sheaths attached to it, a tail made from fabric **(You now like Rena Rouge's, but bushier)**, and a pair of again fabric made wolf ears **(Again like Cat Noir's ears, but more uh wolf like?)**.

I jump out my bedroom window and I run around for a while. Running at mach 5 is like normal running, but everything except you is slowed down.

It's so cool, but then I eventually come across a stone monster at the stadium calling for a kid in my class named Kim and his voice was kind of familiar to Ivan's so one can only guess.

"Yo Stony you need to take a chill pill, here I'll help you!" I yelled as I struck him in the arm with my swords only for them to get stuck on his arms as he got bigger. "Ah crap."

He flings me into a wall with a shake of his arm. "Ouch that stung." He taunted as he took my swords out and stabbed them into the street.

"Yeah yeah no need to rub it in" I said as I brushed off the rubble on my shoulder and charged my fists with electricity, but before I could charge at him a guy in a cat suit came in with a extendable baton in hand.

Before he could anything a ladybug heroine flies into him entangling eachother in her apparent yoyo weapon to which I face palm before the yoyo string retracts into the yoyo and the two that were entangled fell to the ground not landing on there feet.

I get rid of the electricity on my hands and I help them up "So you guys okay." I asked to which they nodded.

"Wait there's an extra my kwami only mention one partner." She said to which the Cat nodded.

"I have no idea I transformed before he could finish." He giggled sheepishly.

"Mine never mentioned a partner, so what we're here now and there's that guy so let's just beat him first and then wonder what the hell is going on." I said not even answering the question.

"Okay Okay, but really who are you?" He asked again.

"Ah silly me I never introduced myself. My name's uh Blue Bolt." I literally just improvised on my superhero name oh well. "So what are your names, I mean like it's only fair." I asked, because what person asks someone their name and doesn't give theirs.

"Hmm my name is Cat Noir." He said probably improvising like me.

"Uh I guess my name's Ladybug." She said which was also improvised.

"So original." I mutter under my breath.

Ladybug looked like she was gonna ask me something, but before she could, Stony threw a car at us.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent." He said before he charged at us.

"Don't hit him that'll just make him stronger." I informed to which they heeded my warning.

"We need to focus on where his akuma is." Ladybug said which made my head tilt.

"What in the world is an akuma?" I asked as I dodge a punch from Stony.

"An akuma is a black butterfly that possesses someone when they are in a bad mood, and I'm the only one who can purify them." She explain as she tried to tie down one of hishis fists.

"So pretty much anyone with in a 3 meter radius around Chloé Bourgoeis is gonna turn out like him." I said making a jab at this girl in my class and well let's just say awful is an understatement.

As the fight goes on I realize that he never opens his left hand. "Hey guys you know how he never opens his left hand I think that's where the akuma's at." I said as I try to pry open Stony's left hand to which he flings me into a wall again.

Then I hear Ladybug yell "Lucky Charm." Which resulted in a red and black polka dotted wetsuit appearing and falling into her arms. "A wetsuit! What do I do with this?" She asked earning a pun from Cat Noir to which I get out of the wall and smack him on the back of the head.

"Bad Kitty" I scolded as Ladybug looked around to see what she could use it for.

She ended up putting a near by hose in the wet suit. "Cat Noir I'm gonna need you to trust me." She said as she picked him up by the sheo, spun around, and threw him at Stony.

"This girl is crazy!" He yelled before he was by Stony who used his _right_ hand to catch him.

With wetsuit in tow Ladybug charges at the stone monster who gets caught in his _left_ hand, but surprisingly he didn't drop his akuma.

"Blue turn on the faucet quick!" Ah now I get what she's trying to do.

I run to the faucet and I turn it on which after a few seconds the wetsuit expands forcing Stony to open his hand letting go of Ladybug and his akuma.

After she lands, she grabs the akuma and rips it in half letting out a black butterfly transforming Stony back into Ivan and letting Cat Noir fall on his butt.

I see that her miraculous starts to beep which means time to go.

"Yo Ladybug before you leave capture the akuma." I remind her which makes her giggle nervously and take out her yoyo.

"Time to De-evilize." She said as she spun her yoyo around and threw it at the akuma capturing it. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She said as she released it as a white butterfly. Then she picked up the wetsuit and threw it in the air yelling "Miraculous Ladybug" turning it into a swarm of Ladybugs repairing all the damage Stony had caused.

"Thanks for reminding me, but I really need to go now." She said before she swang away.

"Dang, I love that girl." Cat Noir said with a dreamy tone. And that's another ship in my book LadyNoir has a nice ring to it. all I gotta say is that the rest of the day went reguarly so

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Young Dictator

I wake up to an unusually loud alarm. "Ugh damn super hearing." I moaned as I remember that my sight, hearing and scent senses are all on steroids even when I'm not transformed.

"Come on Lucas time to wake up." Fangg said as he pulled the blanket off of me causing me to begrudgingly get out of bed and go down stairs after I got dressed for school which is just a pair of sweatpants, semi-expensive Adidas, a Pikachu shirt, and an expensive hoodie I got on sale for 25 bucks. **(Fact: 60 bucks for a hoodie is expensive for the borderline middle class). **I'm greeted with a usual good morning from my mom as I make myself a bowl of cereal.

After I finish eating I say goodbye to my mom and I start to head for school which is a good 5 minutes away.

As I walk I feed Fangg a small piece of sour dough which happens to be his favorite food despite him being looking like a wolf.

I reach school as I sigh "Here we go."

I walk in the school and head to class with the scent of Ladybug and Chat Noir getting stronger at every step.

When I finally reach my classroom I finally find out who the scents are coming from, Ladybug's from Marinette Dupain-Cheng who is currently chewing out this blond kid who is Cat Noir.

"Hey guys what's going on here?" I asked which made everyone turn their attention to me.

"Chloé stuck a piece of gum on Marinette's seat and Adrien tried to pick it off, but then Marinette came in thinking that he was the one who put it there." Nino explained.

"Wow Chloé just when I think you can't stup any lower you just break the barrier every time. I mean framing your quote on quote best friend l because Marinette didn't move out of her seat." I chewed her out. "Not to mention you terrorized this school ever since what kindergarten?" I added which made Adrien gasp.

"Chloé is this true?" Adrien asked with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, so what it's not like they'll can do anything because they know fully well what will happen if they do." She scoffed as she flipped her hair.

"So what, so what the fact that you did this and you abuse your dad's power is more than enough." He snapped in an infuriated tone. "If you're gonna be like this then we're no longer friends." He concluded before taking a seat next to Nino as Chloé ran out the room quietly sobbing.

"Dude that was totally sick, I don't think anyone has snapped at Chloé aside from Marinette and Lucas of course. My name's Nino." He introduced himself to the blond.

"Uh, Adrien Agreste." He said unsure if he was doing it right.

Class starts and Chloé is still sobbing in the hallway.

Mrs. Bustier is doing role call and Chloe still hasn't come back.

By coincidence an akumatized villainess that reeks of Chloé Bourgeois comes in right when the teacher calls her name for role call and yells present.

_"Dammit she got akumatized." _I think as the classroom goes into panic. I take this chance to run out the classroom and out the school to an alley next to the school.

"That Chloé girl must've been really upset over Adrien." Fangg commented after he came out of my book bag.

"No kidding" I said chuckling. "Anyways,

Fangg, Let's Hunt!" I yell which initiates my transformation into Blue Bolt.

I parkour up the alley and leap into the roof of the school to join Ladybug and Cat Noir in the fight by kicking the villainess in the head with an electrically charged kick.

"Sorry I'm late guys had to find a place to transform." I apologized as the person I kicked skids across the floor.

"Did you just kick me! Kicking me in the face is the equivalent of a federal offense and the price for that is death." She yelled as she took out a giant sword.

"Jesus Christ you sound like a dictator." I said as I pulled my own swords which I had to block with after she tried to hit me.

"Why that I am hence the name Young Dictator." She said still trying to break through my swords defense.

"Yo Cat maybe a Cataclysm on her sword would be nice." I said as I grunted "High Voltage!" I yelled which gave me the strength to knock her away.

"On it Blue." He said before yelling "Cataclysm." Which made a dark destructive energy surround his hand as he ran towards Young Dictator and swiped his hand over her sword causing it to rust and crumble, but no no akuma came out.

She chuckled as she brushed herself off. "After I take your miraculous and give them to Hawk Moth. I'm gonna make sure that Adrikins will never leave me, NEVER! And with my giant army no one can stop me." She shouted as she made another sword out of no were and charged me with a crowd of brainwashed people followed close behind.

But that got me thinking. Who the hell is Hawk Moth. I turn to my teammates, but they seem to be wondering the same thing.

"Uh who the hell is Hawk Moth?" I asked Young Dictator thinking she'd actually give me answer.

"He's the guy who gave me these powers and I get to keep them as long as I get your Miraculous." She surprisingly answered as I blocked the attack.

"Well you can tell Hawk Moth to take Whatever plans he had and shove it up his ass." I said as I sent a flurry of slashes at her keeping her at bay, but stopped because she use people from her army as a shield.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo up making a red and black polka dotted chair appear.

"Maybe you could tie her to the chair." Cat Noir suggested before I shook my head.

"That wouldn't work she'd just use someone from her army to take it for her." I said as Ladybug squinted and looked around the area before getting an affirmative look.

"Cat, Blue I'm gonna need you to do some crowd control." She said chair in one hand and yo-yo in the other.

"Got it." We said getting to work on keeping the army at bay while Ladybug was tying Young Dictator to a chair, but she broke out some how, but before she could actually do anything she started to cough and cough until a crap ton of akumas came flying out her mouth and the formed the shape of a head while Young Dictator collapsed.

"I am Hawkmoth." He said.

"So you're the asshole whose been turning people into villains." I said cursing at him.

"No matter who I am or what I've done is irrelevant I will have all of your miraculous." He declared laughing an evil laugh.

"Not if we have anything to say about it and instead we'll get your miraculous." Ladybug said as she jumped at the mass of akumas. "Time to de-evilize!" she said as she threw her yoyo at the akumas multiple times capturing all of them. Then she released all of them as a flurry of white butterflies.

Young Dictator regained consciousness and started to fight us again. "Damn she just gets straight to the point." I said blocking an attack from her.

"Same plan I tie her to the chair and you two hold off her army." She said as me and Cat Noir nodded and ran over to block the army while Ladybug was busy tying Young Dictator to the chair.

When Ladybug finished she fished the captured villainess' pockets and said "Got it." and pulled out a picture of Chloé and Adrien as kids tore it in half letting the akuma out.

She ran her finger down the middle of her yoyo as she said. "No more evil doing for you little akuma." Then she spun her yoyo around for a bit then finally threw it at the akuma and caught it. Then she released the a purified akuma saying "bye-bye little butterfly."

"Hey were am I and why am I tied to a chair." Chloé shouted after she turned back which made Ladybug loosen up her yoyo so that Chloé could get out.

After Chloé left, Ladybug picked up the chair and threw it in the air yelling "Miraculous Ladybug!" which then made a bunch of ladybugs fly are fixing any damage that may have accumulated in our fight with Young Dictator.

When they finished all of our miraculous beeped telling us it's time to go.

"Uh bug out guys." Ladybug said as she swung to a near by alley.

"See you later M'lady." Cat Noir said before he ran to another alley.

"Later guys." I said to no one as I ran to the bathroom.

I hid in a stall and said "Fangg, Let's Return." Which got me to transform back and Fangg into my hand.

"Kid you got bread, I'm starving." He said causing me to sigh as I toss him a slice of a loaf of bread.

I walk back to class while Fangg is devouring his bread in my bag.

When I got there I see Marinette is sitting in her normal spot with Alya Cesaire and with Adrien and Nino sitting in front of them.

The day went by with Chloé being quiet and obedient not even making one threat.

At the end of school I see Adrien explaining Marinette that he was really trying to get the gum off her seat. After a couple of words Adrien hands Marinette his umbrella because well it was raining, anyways the umbrella shuts on Marinette causing Adrien to giggle and Marinette starts to giggle too.

I smile, take out my umbrella, open it, and start walking past, but then I spot a old dude talking with a kwami that looks like a turtle. Interested I walk over and ask "Hey are you the one the that gave them their miraculous?"

With a shocked face he answered my question with another one. "How did you know?" He asked regaining composition.

I smirk "Hey Fangg it's safe to come out." I said which made the green kwami's eyes to widen, and Fangg fly out.

"What's up Wayzz long time no see." He addressed the other kwami as his owner gasped.

"The wolf miraculous, how'd you find it?" He asked shocked

I shrugged my shoulders "I just found it in a blue box that appeared on my desk." I answered which made him thing until it look like something clicked.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." He offered so I nodded and followed him back to his shack

**To Be Continued**


	4. Stormy Weather

It's been a couple days since Master Fu brought me in for a talk and let me tell you it was interestingly shocking.

_Flashback_

_"So old man what did you want to tell me." I ask the tiny old man._

_"I'm not old I'm only 189 and a half." He argues as I chuckle._

_'That sounds pretty old to me Fu.' I thought as Master Fu pored some tea._

_"Anyways I came to talk to you about the miraculous ans what would happen if..." He paused to think._

_"Hawkmoth." I said._

_"Ever got Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculous." He finished which got me took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat. "First off if someone was able obtain those two miraculous they would immediately have the power to make any wish come true." He explained._

_"So then why-"_

_"But with every action comes a reaction. For example if Hawkmoth wants to bring someone back from the dead, someone else would lose their life in return." He cut me off before I could finish as if he already knew what I was going to ask._

_"I was uncertain in whether those two would be able to stop Hawkmoth alone, but with you finding a lost miraculous I'm certain that you, Ladybug, and Cat Noir can defeat him."_

_"Really? What makes you think that?" I asked._

_"Master let me explain to him." Fangg interjected as he flew away from Wayzz."Your miraculous is a very powerful miraculous maybe even more than the Ladybug Miraculous. It's been passed down in your family for generations up on generations. In fact the person who had this before you was... your father." He said as his ears drooped as my eyes widened and tears started to welling up._

_"Connor was a great hero, and he was one of my favorites, but in order to save Paris he used High Voltage way to many times."_

_"Dad could use his ability more than once?"_

_"You see, there's an advantage to being an adult. Like take you for example you can double your powers, but then you have x amount of time till you transform back. As an adult you can use it as many times as needed before transforming back." He explained solemnly._

_"Is there a limit like a point were it would damage my body?" I asked thinking that's how dad died._

_"When you're an adult you can only use your ability four times before you start to harm your body, but your father used it on a villain so strong that the only way to beat him was to go down with him." Fangg explained to me as I wipe the tears my eyes._

_"You okay Lucas?" Master Fu asked with a concerned look on his face._

_"Yeah I'm fine can't have me getting akumatized now can I." I answered with a smile that could fool anybody before a ding noise went off in my pocket which causes me to pull out my phone and check my notifications and find my mom telling me to come home._

_"Master Fu gotta bounce my mom wants me to come home see you later. Fangg come on." I said as I waved and walked out the shack to which Fangg fly into my bag._

_End Flashback_

I've been visiting everyday since then to talk about the miraculous or theories on who Hawkmoth might be, you know stuff like that.

One of these days I discussed a theory on Gabriel Agreste which seemed like it was. just a load of bullcrap, but it seemed as if the more we discussed the matter the more legit it seemed.

But of course an akuma had to strike and this one looked like a tough battle.

"Hey, talk to you later old man I have to go." I said which made him slam the tea cup on the table.

"I told you a thousand times I'm only 189 and a half." He retorted in frustration

"Yeah whatever you say." I replied jokingly, then I put my game face on and shouted "Fangg, Let's Hunt!" which triggered my transformation into Blue Bolt.

After I transformed, I ran out of the shack as time slowed down and I kept running until I saw Cat Noir slowly soaring through the air, so I parkour over to him and I grab him put him on the ground upright and I stop running.

"Thanks Blue." He said as he brushed himself off.

"Don't mention it." I said, but then I asked "Why were you sent flying through the air?"

"That's my question." Ladybug said as she landed next us, but she never got her answer as the air turn cold and the one of the giant television's in front of us opened to the news station and instead of good ol' Nadia Chamack, it was a chick in a dark blue blouse, two giant pigtails which the pigtails were striped dark blue and white, had an umbrella, and was wearing a dark blue mask.

"Hello Paris, Stormy Weather here and I'm here to tell you that summer is officially canceled." She proclaimed as she slammed her hand down on picture of a sun with a x through it.

"Aw man I look great in a swimsuit." Cat Noir flirted at Ladybug.

As I rolled my eyes Ladybug shot back with a slight blush might I add, "The cat suit's enough, thanks."

"Wait a second how is she broadcasting this and if she is then maybe she's at..." I paused for second to think.

"She must be at the Studio!" She pieced it together.

"Okay then what are we waiting for let's go!" I yelled which started our mad dash to the studio

We reach the studio and we find the room she would be broadcasting from and we just find a monitor repeating her message on loop.

"Oh for the love of-, it was just a recording?!" Cat Noir whined before the power went off.

Me and Cat were fine because night vision while Ladybug stumbled around in the dark.

"Hey M'lady are you okay?" Cat Noir said as he ran over to Ladybug. "Well not all of us have night vision." She said as he helped her up.

I sniffed the air until I caught a the akuma's scent. "Yo she went this way! Follow me."

I said as I dashed out the door at a normal speed so they could keep up.

I led them to a stairwell started to run up it at the same pace.

While we ran up the stairs that I assume lead to the roof, I here Ladybug and Cat Noir arguing that she can walk on her own. Well until a piece of debris unbeknownst to her flying at her with Cat Noir pulling her out of the way.

"Yeah I think I'll just follow your guys lead on this one." She said as she continued running up the stairs holding his hand.

We reach the top and we find a massive thunder storm created by Stormy Weather.

"Hey Ice Queen you need to _chill_ out okay." I said earning a groan from Ladybug and a chuckle from Cat Noir.

"Yeah before we need to kick you in to next week's forecast." Chat played along making Ladybug groan louder.

Ladybug took a deep breath and sighed, "Could you guys not do this right now, we can make jokes later, but now we have to deal with Stormy Weather." She said as she threw her yo-yo in the air and yelled "Lucky Charm." which made a... Bath towel?

"The hell." I said confused.

"So we are facing one of the more dangerous akumas, but at least we'll be dry." Cat said with wit

"Hold on to your snout and whiskers you two." Ladybug said as she looked around for a bit until it clicked.

"Cat, I need you to use cataclysm on the metal holding up the jumbo tron and Blue I need you on stand by so you can catch her after I break her wand." She ordered

"Eye-eye M'lady" Cat Noir said and ran over to the sign reduced it's support to rubble causing it to fall backward on to Stormy who was stunned.

Meanwhile Ladybug used the towel to float in the air and down to the bucket which snagged Stormy out of the way before the billboard hit her and I took the opportunity to snatch the umbrella at high speeds and break it.

"Ladybug now!" I yelled which caused her to nod.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma!" She spun the yo-yo around and launched it at the dark violet butterfly. "Time to de-evilize!" She yelled before it reached the akuma.

She captures it as she says "Gotcha" she tapped the middle of her yo-yo releasing it. "Bye Bye little butterfly." She said as it flied up into the air while I caught Aurore before she hit the ground and I put her down.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yells as she through the towel and it dispersed into little butterflies and spread around the effected parts of Paris and at that moment their miraculous start to beep.

"Um yeah we need to go." Cat Noir said before he turned to Ladybug with a flirtatious look.

"See you later~ M'lady." He flirted as he jumped away.

"Later Ladybug." I said as I ran into an alley and detransformed.

**to be Continued**


End file.
